Ice Cream Date?
by Shiraru - Selene le Boursier
Summary: [Kinda long] ONESHOT! RyoXSaku pairing! Ryoma ask Sakuno to have an icecream with him, after he coach her...What would it be?


I don't own any of these characters...

Summary : ONESHOT! RyoXSaku pairing! Ryoma ask Sakuno to have an ice-cream with him, after he coach her.

It's noon already. A sweat dropped from Sakuno's face. She'd been trying hard to hit the ball towards the wall. Now, she'll hit it with more power. Behind him, there's Ryoma. He mumbled about his baka oyaji, that makes him looks similar like Shinji. _Ano kuso oyaji...he tricked me again, how could he do this to me?_

- POK! -

Ryoma realized that it's noon already, so he stopped her.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now,"said Ryoma.

"Fuuh...Arigato, Ryoma-kun. I hope I could do better next time," she took her racket, her headband, and her ball, then put it in her tennis bag. Ryoma stare her for a while. _I think she's cuter if she let her braids off...Wait a minute, what did I thinkin' about? I admit she's cute...Okay,stop think!_ Suddenly, don't know what's _going on_ on earth, Ryoma's wish becomes true. One of Sakuno's rubber bands break.

TOING!

"Ah!"cried Sakuno. _What should I do? Emm...maybe I just pull off another rubber bands_

Then she pull off another rubber bands. Her brown mahogany hair falling softly past her face & her shoulders. Ryoma's starting to blushed. He have never seen Sakuno without her braids before, now...she's look more...beautiful...

"Eh...ano...is there something wrong, Ryoma-kun?"ask Sakuno worriedly.

"Hah? Nothing...you just look more beautiful without your braids...,"when he realized what he said, he blushed more.

Sakuno wink her big, expressive eyes. She couldn't believe what the person in front of her said.

"Ano...sumimasen?"

"Nan demo nai (Never mind)..."

A long silence moment come. Sakuno took her bag and prepare to go home.

"Ja, see you tomorrow in school Ryoma-kun,"

"Aa...," Ryoma feels that he don't want her to leave him.

"Nee, Ryuzaki...,"

Sakuno stop her step and turn to Ryoma "Nani, Ryoma-kun?"

"I think I want some ice cream, wanna come along?"

"Demo...Ryoma-kun...I didn't bring any money,"

"I'll treat you," Ryoma grabbed her hand eventually.

"Eeeh...,"Sakuno feels her face is in burning up mode. Another long silence moment come. They didn't talk each other while they're in the way. Then, they stop at one of the ice cream seller.

"Now, what flavour do you want?"ask Ryoma.

"Eh? Eee...maybe strawberry?"

"Okay, one strawberry and one vanilla please,"said Ryoma to the ice cream seller.

"Hee...good choice for a sweet couple, ne?"teased the ice cream seller as he took a scoup of strawberry & vanilla flavour, then put them on a different cone.

Both of them blushed. "Ano, oji-san, we're not a couple,"Sakuno said it first before Ryoma would speak up.

"A married couple?"teased the ice cream seller more. He give the ice cream to them. Their face become redder than before.

"Don't you think we're too young for that marriage thing?"said Ryoma in his sarcastic tone. That ice cream seller just smile to them.

They walk to the nearest park. Sakuno feels her heart beating so fast. Then, she choose to sit under a tree. Ryoma follow her and drop himself beside her. A very, very long silence moment come. Sakuno start to daydreaming.

_What makes me think that he asked me for a date? What is his goal by asking me to have an ice cream with him? _ While she's in her own world, she didn't realize that her ice cream melted.

"Ryuzaki..., Ryuzaki!" Ryoma shouted at her. Before she could react, Ryoma lick her melted ice cream.

"Wha...what are you doing Ryoma-kun!"

"Your ice cream melted. I lick it before it drops to your school skirt," _No! That's not what I mean! I've licked my ice cream already...that means...aaah! Don't ever think about it ,Sakuno!_

"Ryoma-kun? Where's your ice cream?" Sakuno busy keep her heart beat down by that line.

"I've eaten them all,"

"Oh..."Sakuno licked her own ice cream & forgot the fact that her ice cream had licked by Ryoma.

"Nee, Ryuzaki, there's an ice cream near your lips,"

"Eh? Really?" before she could clean it herself, Ryoma's lips is already placed on hers. She could feels his lips invaded her mouth softly. He keep it light & gentle as he pressed his lips more against hers. When they pulled away, Sakuno's face is all red. Ryoma stand up from where he sit & turn to her.

"I think that's clean already. Hey, I wanna taste chocolate sometimes. Come with me?"_Her lips taste like strawberry...soft & sweet. That suits her._

Sakuno touched her lips. She smile & say,"I couldn't say no to the prince,"

Huuuaaah...that's my first fanfiction EVER. Sorry for some grammar spelling mistakes. Can anyone help me to correct my English grammar & structure?


End file.
